One piece of Naruto
by Oberes
Summary: The straw hat crew went into black hole and came into the world of Naruto, but when they came to this world the straw hat crew became the bad guys. Will they stay enemies or will they become friends? Read to find out. Please review.
1. When two worlds collide

This is my first fanfiction story enjoy.

* * *

In the world of One piece.

* * *

The Straw hats were caught in a terrible storm. The sky was storming, the waves had no mercy, and the lightning was endless. The Strawhat crew were in a heap of trouble.

"It's like the sea is fighting against us." Nami yelled. The Sunny-go was being pushed and attacked by the waves. "PULL IN THE SAILS." Everyone, except Robin who was too busy reading a book, was helping out.

"Oy Nami I see a clearing straight ahead."

Nami saw that Franky was right there was a clearing, but there was also a suspicious black hole in the middle of it. "Go full speed ahead, but avoid the black hole." Franky turned a dial on the steering wheel and two 'zeros' popped up. "**PADDLE SUNNY-GO.**" Franky said and paddles came out of the ship and ship went straight toward the clearing. Franky did a hard left turn to avoid the black hole. It seemed that everyone was safe. (Yeah like I'm gonna let them go that easy.) Right when they lowered their guard down a large tidal wave appeared going in their direction!

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Brooke screamed. "Oh wait I'm already dead. In that case good luck surviving everyone."

The tidal wave swallowed the Sunny-Go and its crew into the black hole.

* * *

In the world of Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was peacefully eating at 'Ichiraku Ramen' until Sakura came along.

"Naruto I heard the strangest rumor from Kakashi-sensei."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it has to do with our latest mission."

"Okay I'm listening."

"Well while patrolling the coast an anbu black op saw a black hole. He tried to go closer, but it was to far out on the sea. After a while a ship came out of it and headed toward the coast. The anbu black op called in 50 more anbu for back up. When they got on the ship to investigate. They met up with a ghost!" Naruto had a chill go up his spine.

"Then what?" Naruto asked

"Well they tried hitting it with their weapons, but the weapons just went right through it! They tried to use jutsus, but the ghost was behind them and when they tried to turn around to attack it. They were sent off the ship and landed back on the coast all of them were KO'd!" Sakura started smiling when she saw how the story made Naruto shiver.

"S-s-so w-what does this have to do with our m-mission."

"Oh we are going to investigate it with Kakashi-sensei."

"HELL NO. THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE TAKING ME TO THAT SHIP." Naruto said as he ran away. Sakura planned for this to happen. She chased after him, jumped up and gave a spin kick to the back of his head knocking him out.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was tied up and was being carried by Kakashi-sensei jumping throuh the treetops.

"Hey let me go!" Naruto said as he struggled to get out of the rope.

"Good morning Naruto." Kakashi gave him his patented eye-smile. "I don't think I should let you go."

"Just do it already."

"Are you sure? I mean, if I let you go and fall you might die, but if you want to be free so badly I guess I could.."

"NO. DON'T DROP ME!"

"Good that's what I thought." Kakashi stopped. "It seems we have arrived at our destination."

"You don't mean?"

"Yeah, the ghost ship." Sasuke said.

"Let me go I don't want to see the...ghost... ship." Kakashi turned the tied up Naruto that was on his back so he can the so called ghost ship. Which was really large ship that looked like it was made for kids. With a smiling lion, (Or sun or sunflower or whatever the hell the mast head is) claws, and pirate flag with skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.

"This is what I was scared of?" Kakashi cut Naruto's ropes off with a kunai.

"Wow Naruto I guess it's gonna be a little hard for you to become a Hokage if you're scared of something like that." Sasuke said teasingly.

"Okay remember everyone we are just going to investigate the ship. So if you even think that something is dangerous just get the hell out of there." Kakashi spoke with a serious tone.

"Are you kidding? The ship isn't so scary, but that ghost who beat 50 anbu black ops is." Naruto said. (What a f******g coward.)

"Naruto do you want to be a Hokage."

"Yeah."

"A Hokage is a fearless ninja. So if you want to be a Hokage get your ass up there."

"I'm gonna become Hokage." Naruto yelled as he jumped on to the ship.

Kakashi sighed. 'Always taking it too far.' He thought. "Let's go after him."

* * *

On the ship it was quiet and there was no sign of an orange suited ninja anywhere. Suddenly there was a scream.

"Naruto don't worry we're coming." Kakashi followed the scream. He found Naruto on the ground pointing to skeleton.

"It's a monster!" Sakura screamed. The skeleton started moving and walked up to her.

"Now listen here young lady I'm no monster I may be an undead skeleton, but I am no monster!" Sakura fainted in the end. "What's with her?"

Kakashi took out his kunai and held it where Brooke's neck is supposed to be. "Who are you and why did you attack the ones who came before us." To Kakashi's Surprise Brooke disappeared and reappeared ten feet away from them with his cane sword drawn out of its sheathe.

"**Hanauta Sanchō (Three-verse Humming)**" Kakashi charged at Brooke full speed and so did Naruto and Sasuke. "**Yahazu giri (Arrow notch slice)**" A slash appeared on Kakashi's shoulder. He tried to warn his students, but it was too late. "I Don't answer to marines."

"I'm no marine, but if you hurt my students I won't be going easy on you."

* * *

A fight between Brooke and Kakashi. Who will win? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review.


	2. Knowing what happened

Welcome back, readers I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because I kind of forgot to mention something about the characters. The characters of Naruto in this story are based after Tsunade became hokage, but before the time when Sasuke goes AWOL. The One Piece characters you probably already know. Now on with the story.

* * *

The battle between Kakashi and Brooke continues.

Kakashi was the first to strike. He threw two shuriken at Brooke, but they were all deflected.

'Not bad.' Kakashi thought. 'But he won't last long against me.' Then he took off the headband that covered his left eye revealing the Sharingan! Then he ran toward Brooke at full speed.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho Never seen someone run up to a swordsman without a weapon." Kakashi disappeared and reappeared right in front of Brooke.

"Let's see what makes you tick. **Sharingan.**"

Brooke just stood there confused, but he took the opportunity to attack. Brooke took his blade and stabbed at Kakashi. Kakashi noticed the attacked and dodged it at the last second.

'What the hell? Why didn't my sharingan work? He had no flow of Chakra and I barely even noticed that sword strike. It's like he's some kind of demon. Just what is he?' Kakashi thought.

Brooke took a stance. "It seems that red eye of yours enhances your perception. My attack should have impaled you in the stomach, but I wonder if this attack will hit. **Aubade Coup Droit**." Brooke did a thrust, but didn't move from his place. Kakashi just stood there.

"What are you do..." And Kakashi was propelled backwards right into a wall knocking him down. As he tried to stand up, he coughed up blood. "What the hell was that."

"**Aubade Coup Droit** is an attack that sends a highly compressed burst of air at you. Another attack like that should kill you, but since I don't like to kill I'll just let you off with a_...(CRACK_) 'Crack?' Brooke turned around to see Kakashi elbowing his ribs.

"How did you..." He turned back to where Kakashi was barely standing and he was still there!

"What don't you know about clones?" Kakashi said. Then the clone next to Brooke disappeared and Brooke fell down, but not defeated.

"I didn't know you could make clones of yourself I'm impressed." Brooke said.

"Your impressed? Any shinobi could do that." Kakashi said.

"I don't even know what a shinobi is. I am a pirate, not a shinobi and aren't you a marine."

"No, I am a shinobi." Then both of them started laughing.

"I guess we just fought for no apparent reason. Huh." Brooke asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Kakashi answered. "But there is one thing I have to ask."

"What might that be?" Brooke wondered.

"Why did you attack the people that came here before us?"

"Well it all happened like this..."

* * *

(Flashback)

After the Straw hat crew went through the black hole, they ended up at the beach. Everyone was on the floor with a huge headache.

"Uh...is everyone okay." Nami asked trying to lift herself up.

"Yeah." Luffy said sleepily.

"Everyone must be feeling the after effects from going through that black hole." Robin said.

"I think we should all go and sleep this off." Chopper suggested.

"I agree." Brooke said.

"No Brooke you stay outside. We need someone to guard the ship." Nami commanded.

"But Nami I'm so tired."

"No this is punishment for that 'good luck surviving' crap."

"Yes ma'am." Brooke said regrettably and waited for everyone to go inside. Then he started to fall asleep.

"No must...stay...awake." Brooke told himself, but he soon passed out. After sometime passed Brooke started hearing footsteps.

"Search the entire ship leave nothing unchecked." A voice said. "Captain I found something." Another voice said. "What the hell." Said another.

"One of you report this to Lady hokage." Said the supposed voice of the captain. "We have to take everyone that's still alive back to the village."

'Village?' Brooke thought. 'Could they be marines trying to take us into custody? Well I'm not going to lay down here doing nothing.' Brooke stood up to see people wearing matching combat suits,but all of them were wearing masks with different designs, but with the same leaf symbol on the forehead.

"Captain the skeleton. It's moving!" One of them said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Take it down." Said the captain. The shinobi threw shuriken at Brooke, but they all missed. Each of the shuriken went through Brooke's openings. (You know the spaces between the bones.)

'If they're attacking me, then they must be marines.' Brooke thought. He took out his cane sword and said."**Gavotte Bond en Avant.(Leap forward)**" Brooke then appeared behind all the shinobi and then all the shinobi were sent flying off the ship.

Brooke yawned. "I must still be tired." And he sheathed his sword and went back to sleep. Later a little blond boy in an orange suit came out of nowhere and started screaming. 'Uhh too loud' Brooke thought. Then he saw the boy's head band with the leaf symbol. 'Marines!'

(End Flashback)

* * *

"And that's how it happened." Brooke said finishing his story.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Kakashi asked.

"Excuse me?" Brooke replied.

"I mean when they said 'take everyone that's still alive back to the village'. Don't you think that they wanted to save the people on the ship?"

"Well if you lived the life of a pirate you may have thought the same thing."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

"Good, now I got to take you to Chopper. Don't worry he'll fix you right up."

"How are you going to do that I cracked your ribs remember?" Brooke sat up and opened his head revealing a small bottle of milk. Kakashi just sat there completely creeped out. Then Brooke opened the bottle and drank it. All his injuries completely healed up.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you because I am all bones I can heal my injuries with milk." Brooke explained.

"What about my students? What did you do to them?" Kakashi asked.

"They should be fine I only knocked them out using the back of my blade." Brooke walked inside for a moment. Later Kakashi heard violin music coming from inside and a whole bunch of screaming and groaning.

"This is one messed up crew." Kakashi said. "At least they're not attacking Konoha. If one person is able to take out 50 anbu black ops. I'd hate to see what an entire crew can do.

* * *

Sorry about writing only this much, but I promise I'll write more. Thank you for reading. Please review.


	3. Meeting the Strawhats

Welcome back, readers I am so sorry I didn't update the story in a while I had a lot of writer's block, but it's here now and on with the story.

* * *

Brooke returned with the entire crew behind him. Chopper ran toward Kakashi and began healing the wound.

"Oy Brooke who are these people." Luffy asks.

"They are shinobi."

"And how did they get injured?"

"Well uhh I kind of attacked them." Brooke fell unconscious courtesy of Luffy's punch.

Kakashi was sitting down while Chopper was mending his shoulder and stomach. 'Just how can an animal be a doctor.' Kakashi thought.

"Okay that should do it you'll be able to move now." Chopper said.

Kakashi stood up and he felt great. "Wow your an amazing doctor. I don't feel any pain thank you."

"Even if you praise me it doesn't make me happy." Chopper said obviously looking happy. Then Luffy came.

"I'm sorry for what Brooke did to you." said Luffy. "Oh and What's a shinobi?"

"Well it's a ninja."

"A ninja! Can you teach me jutsus? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE." said the idiot trio (Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp) in unison.

'Is this seriously a pirate crew seems like a bunch of idiots.' Kakashi thought. Little did he know that his students were missing! (Finally some action)

* * *

Time rewind: 5 minutes

* * *

Naruto started opening eyes. 'What happened?' He thought and then he remembered everything that happened. He also saw Kakashi fighting a skeleton. 'Oh crap it's that undead guy.' He looked at his unconscious teammates. 'I better take them somewhere safe.' He took Sakura and Sasuke to the back of the ship, when no one was looking. He picked up Sasuke by his shirts collar and started b***hslapping him while saying "Wake up" Over and over again.

"I'm awake." Sasuke said and Naruto slapped him again. "Remind to kill you later."

"Not now we have to wake up Sakura. Kakashi is fighting the skeleton man and it looks like Kakashi is losing. We have to help him."

Sasuke nodded and said. "Wait" Then Sasuke punched Naruto in the face.

"What was that for?"

"YOU F*****G B***HSLAPPED ME! And we have to make a plan."

Sakura woke up because of all the noise. "Would you two shut up I was having a great dream about Sa..." *Saw Sasuke* "Never mind. Anyway what's going on."

"The skeleton man is beating up Kakashi-sensei. Were making up a plan to help him." Sasuke said trying real hard not to be creeped out.

"Well if we are fighting the undead there's probably more than him" Sakura said.

Sasuke thought about for a while and then said. "In that case maybe we should..."

* * *

Present Time

* * *

"Everyone got the plan." Sasuke said and they nodded. "Perfect let's move out."

The trio hid in the crow's nest and saw that the fight between Brooke and Kakashi ended. Brooke was walked towards a door ,opened it and started playing 'Shiroi Handkerchief' on his violin. (Miyu Hinamori you were correct. I acknowledge you as a true otaku. For those who are not Miyu please read the reviews to understand what's going on.) Team 7 heard the moans coming from inside.

"Oh crap it's too late the skeleton man is starting bring back his friends from the dead." Naruto said scared shitless.

"Calm down there is nothing to be afraid of." Sasuke said. Then the crew came out and chopper started to bandage Kakashi up.

"Now they are starting to mummify him."

"Okay. I might be wrong. Let's use the plan. Naruto start building up chakra. Sakura you stay here and throw weapons down at the enemies and wait for the signal. Understand." Everyone nodded. "Okay move out." Sasuke and Naruto jumped off the ledge and fell. "Naruto do it"

* * *

From the pirates view

* * *

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**"

Everyone looked up to see hundreds of orange suited boys falling down on them.

"**Gomu-Gomu no Gatling.**" Luffy started hitting all of the boys and they started disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi was blown out his mind. "HIS ARM STRETCHED!" His students said the same thing.

"My Clones were all wiped out in an instant." Naruto said as they both landed.

"His arms might stretch, but I bet he can't defend against fire." Sasuke did some hand signs. "**FIRE BALL JUTSU!**" A burning hot fireball was sent at the pirates.

Franky jumped in front of the crew to shield them, but as he took a deep breath he yelled. "**FRESH FIRE.**" And shot a flame that canceled out Sasuke's fireball.

"You've got to be kidding me! Time for 'plan B' Sakura.

"Got it Sasuke." Sakura jumped down and while falling she threw down kunai, but were all deflected. She landed on top of the unconscious Brooke.

"If you even try to hurt my friends I'll take off this guy's head."

"Miss get away from there your in grave danger." Sanji warned.

"Yeah right."

"He's not lying Sakura." Sasuke said

"What are you talking I'll be fine."

"Yohoho of course you'll be fine." (UH OH)

"Who said that?" Sakura asked worried.

"Down here and might I add you have sublime panties." The 'not so' unconscious Brooke said. (I hope your happy readers Brooke is now back to his old perverted self. Honestly I didn't think many of you would care if he wasn't a pervert, but I was wrong so here you go.)

That sent Sakura a chill up her spine and she looked down at the skeleton who was showing her a thumbs up. And then Sakura goes into a rage and starts beating up Brooke and then starts attacking Sasuke and Naruto who made her do that.

* * *

After Sakura calmed down and bringing back Naruto, Sasuke, and Brooke from the verge of death. The Straw Hat crew made a feast for them as an apology for what Brooke has done. Also to talk about the black hole and how they got here.

* * *

"Oh so that's what happened. You were taken here by that mysterious black hole from your world to our world." Kakashi said.

"Yes, but we don't know how to get back." Robin said.

"There's probably a way, but we might have to our village to get it." Kakashi said. "But more importantly you come from a world where people can gain supernatural abilities from eating a fruit."

"Yes well there is a side effect of not being able to swim, but other than that it's f..." Brooke never got to finish his because little blue threads forming in/on Brooke's skeletal body. When the blue threads were halfway done covering Brooke he passed out. The same thing happened to the rest of the crew except it seemed like it was happening on the inside of their bodies.

"Kakashi-sensei what's happening?" Naruto asked.

"They are developing chakra coils in their bodies."

* * *

Now that's a twist see ya guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chakra powered pirates

Welcome back, readers I am hope you enjoyed the last chapter. As of now the pirate crew are about to become ninja or pirates with chakra. Well either way this just got interesting. :) Oh Mr. 'El Elegido' I read you review about how luffy doesn't hurt his friends on purpose, but he does! Go to One piece episode 66 or One piece chapter 112 to see your mistake. Now on with the story.

* * *

The Strawhats are going through an extremely painful metamorphosis. Their bodies were forming chakra coils!

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto spoke obviously worried. "What's happening to them?"

"I don't know? But we have to get them to the village!" Kakashi bit his thumb, letting a little blood to come out, and did multiple hand signs. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ninken (Summoning Jutsu: Ninja dogs).**" A bunch of dogs appeared. "Go to the village and get Lady hokage. Tell her it's urgent." The dogs disappeared and came back three minutes later with a team of anbu black ops, medics, Jonin, and Tsunade, they landed on the Sunny-go, the medics went inside to try and help the pirates.

"Kakashi what's going on?" Kakashi told her the entire story. After hearing it Tsunade was dumbfounded. "That's impossible."

"That's what I thought, but there they are a moving skeleton, a man who can stretch his body parts, and someone who can breathe fire without using any hand signs. And now they are developing chakra coils, when they had none in the beginning."

Tsunade ran toward the pirate crew, but before she can do any thing there was a flash of blinding light coming from inside. For a moment everything was deathly silent. Then she heard loud footsteps.

"Everyone prepare for battle." The anbu blacks took out their kunai and shuriken, some started doing hand signs. The footsteps grew louder and louder. A shadowy image formed on the interior of the ship and then... Brooke appeared! His Chakra coils were fully formed glowing a light blue hue

(Ha and you were thinking it was an enemy. Well he is an enemy to women.) Tsunade relaxed it was just the perverted skeleton Kakashi told her about.

"Stand down he is no enemy." Everyone, but Kakashi obeyed her.

"DON'T!" Kakashi yelled as his sharingan began studying Brooke.

"What are you talking about you said he was a friend?" Tsunade said confused.

"Not anymore. That's just an empty shell taken over by hostile instincts." Every word that Kakashi said was true.

The color of the chakra coils covering Brooke's skeletal body have turned from a light blue to a pure black! The black chakra was escaping the coils and enveloping him in shadows making him appear as a true demon! Even Tsunade shuddered at the sight. Brooke then looked at Tsunade and charged toward her, but Kakashi blocked him. Brooke jumped back.

"We never did manage to finish that fight? So do you want to finish this now?" Brooke started to unsheathe his blade. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kakashi took a stance. Brooke dashed towards Kakashi his sword ready to impale him. He punched, but it was too early! Brooke was still charging! Brooke's blade was 1cm away from stabbing Kakashi in the head until he was blasted away by some unknown force into a wall breaking his ribs.

"What was it you called this move? Oh yeah** 'Aubade Coup Droit' (Dawn Serenade: Right-Handed Strike** **)** Right." Brooke's black chakra roared it was somehow mending his broken ribs.

"Wow your chakra has some powerful healing property doesn't it. Well it isn't such a big surprise since your devil fruit can bring back the dead." Brooke charged again. "As I thought your chakra is overpowering you. It's causing your primal instinct to go wild, making your attacks reckless." He said as he dodged everyone of Brooke's attacks. "And predictable."Kakashi disappeared for a second and reappeared behind Brooke. Then countered by snapping Brooke's neck.

"Sorry Brooke." Kakashi pulled out two kunai, one in each hand. "**Gomu-Gomu no Gatling.**" Kakashi started cutting all of Brooke's chakra coils, at a ridiculous speed,(But his arms sadly did not stretch.) releasing all of the black chakra. And what an amount of chakra it was it exploded all over the ship. For some reason what ever that ominous and evil looking chakra touched seemed to rejuvenate and heal. Nami's orange trees bloomed, the dents in the ship were gone, even the scar around Kakashi's sharingan eye became smaller.

(For some of you who are still confused about how Kakashi learned those tricks was because his sharingan eye was still being used since chapter two, but sadly he cannot use devil fruit powered attacks and only can copy the speed and attack of 'said' move. You know so there wouldn't be too much overkill, but still that would be pretty cool. Someone should write a fanfic with that.)

"Kakashi how did you know that Brooke was going to go berserk?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi pointed to his sharingan. "Since the sharingan is able to see the flow of chakra, I noticed that Brooke's chakra was going crazy and I remembered the time when Naruto went crazy because the kyuubi's power was too much for him, so I went on the defensive side."

(People please if you start bugging me on how I mixed up the byakugan's and the sharingan's abilities. Let me first tell you that both of them can see the flow of chakra. Google it if you don't believe me.)

"Wait if Brooke went crazy doesn't that mean everyone else will to." Tsunade spoke worried.

"Follow me. There's nothing to be afraid of." Kakashi went inside the ship. Tsunade plus a squad of anbu and medics followed. Their first stop was the kitchen where they saw Sanji cooking and Luffy raiding the fridge.

Tsunade and everyone else (Except Kakashi) were a little puzzled. "Uh Kakashi why aren't they going crazy like Brooke." Tsunade asked.

"I did say that Brooke's primal instinct went wild right well by 'primal' I meant to say 'primary' as in most important. That's why he charged toward you because his 'primary' instinct is to look at panties. And it seems that Luffy's 'primary' instinct is to feed his bottomless stomach and Sanji's is to make food."

But then Sanji turned around and saw the very 'endowed' Lady Hokage. His eyes turned into hearts and he tried to hug her. His reward, an extremely painful kick in the 'balls'. So painful that caused him to black out.

(Ouch. That's got to hurt.)

"Oh my bad Sanji's 'primary' instinct is to make food and get beat up by women." Kakashi said.

"Capture everyone and sedate them. Bring them back to Konoha after." Tsunade said and the ninja obeyed. "Seriously Kakashi I'll never know how they can possibly beat 50 anbu and two of them are perverts!"

Kakashi shrugged. "I have no idea. Well I'm gonna help them get the crew to Konoha." And disappeared.

Tsunade went back to Konoha and on the way back she said. "WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON IN THE WORLD."

* * *

The next chapter will be more of an extra, but it's about how Kakashi finds, captures, and sedates the strawhats and takes them back to Konoha. I hope everyone is gonna laugh to it. Please review. Oh I forgot to mention to you readers that the new chakra coils will not make the devil fruit powers disappear, but it will affect them. Hey I got to keep a balance in this story or the strawhats will be overkill and it won't be too interesting anymore.


End file.
